Bowser's Hunger Games
by peytoneli
Summary: When an ad for a free spot in a TV lineup appears, Bowser rushes in with his idea and wins! How will a fight to the death on live TV affect the Mushroom Kingdom? Who will compete? Who will survive... Read this epic story to find out.


**Bowser's Hunger Games**

Chapter 1: The Games Begin...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, any of it's affiliates, products, or games. I do not own the Hunger Games, the movie, or series of books, or any of it's products.**_

Mario sighed as he walked back from Bowser Castle. It had been another day of "kick Bowser's butt, kiss Peach, then go home and watch crummy soap operas with Luigi". He was tired of it. He wanted some better action in his life. "Maybe I could go to Mushroom Castle and try to seduce Peach?" Mario thought to himself. He quickly shrugged it off. If she was going to fall for him, let it be her realizing her feelings. He thought may be he could go and visit with Wario and Waluigi, but he'd probably get jumped as soon as he knocked on the door. Those two didn't exactly live in a friendly street, not to mention it was Wario and Waluigi we were talking about here. Maybe he could bring Luigi to Daisy and make him confess his feelings. He liked that idea, but it seemed harsh, so he ditched it. He kept thinking of ideas, but couldn't find one that suited him well enough, so when he reached his house, he sat down next to Luigi, who was already watching "Toad's Anatomy" and watched it with him.

Mario, though annoyed with Luigi's choice, grueled through it, because he had nothing better to do. When the show went to commercial, the slightly robust plumber got up to get a beer, before something caught his eye on the television. It was an ad for a free spot in the lineup on the TV. "SO, IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SHOW, CALL THE NUMBER ON YOUR SCREEN, AND SEE IF YOUR IDEA WILL BE THE NEXT BIG ONE!" The TV blared. Mario rolled his eyes. There would probably be over a million Toads sign up for that ad, and only one would get picked. Mario would've hated to be a judge for that ad, having to sort through tons of slips of paper, looking for the perfect idea. Mario got his beer, sat back down with his now crying brother, and watched the rest of Toad's Anatomy coldly.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Mario walked back over from Peach's Castle, where he and Luigi had been invited for cake, without an interruption from Bowser, surprisingly, and walked over to the TV and turned it on. The television was bright with it's many colors and loud sound, but those two together was what made the interesting spectacle before the plumber in red. "It's been a week folks, and now it's time to introduce our newest TV show, The Hunger Games! Featuring live people fighting to the death over power stars! The new show will premiere a week from now, starring the host of the show, Bowser!" Bowser then walked onto the stage and gave a wave and a grin, which looked like a snarl to everyone else. "See you in a week everyone!" Mario had to refrain from barfing. A show about people fighting to the death? Those poor toads... Heaven knows what they'd have to face, probably some of those d*** goombas and koopas. Peach would be devastated. She'd probably overthrow the television company in the Mushroom Kingdom if she had the power. The truth was, if she did that, there would be a party of toads waiting to overthrow at the loss of their television.

It seemed like Bowser had caught them in a situation where they could do nothing but play along. Some of the drunkard toads with knives and beards would enjoy the show, but the Mario Brothers sure wouldn't. Mario contemplated the idea of going back to the castle to tell Peach the news, but chances were, she had seen it and already knew. He would leave her to grieve in peace. Mario took a look at Luigi, who had also seen the whole ordeal, and saw he was pale in the face. "M-M-Mario?" Luigi asked. Mario sighed. "Yeah bro?"

"Y-You do r-realize that B-Bowser is probably going to m-make us compete r-r-right?" At that, Mario turned pale too, thinking "Godd*** it Bowser, If I get out of this, you are so fu**ed." Luigi was thinking too, but in terms of shudders and stutters. Mario made a dash for the remote, and changed it to the most exciting thing on TV before Luigi could change it to his soap. He sat back, tried to relax, and concentrated on the monster trucks ramming into one another. Even though in the back of his mind he was still wondering what other tricks Bowser had up his sleeve.

_AN: I think this is my best chapter I've ever written, including all of the chapters I've written so far. I did not list this as a crossover because it will not contain any characters from the Hunger Games series, nor will it contain any of it's subplot. I will only be borrowing the idea of a fight to the death on live TV. I will continue this story, because I think it will be a worthwhile effort. Review if you feel obliged to, I will accept criticism, even flames, just not in huge batches. Until next chapter, See You Around!_


End file.
